No More Heroes
by Sorachi Na-Chan
Summary: Sequel: If Love Already Gone / Ketika tidak ada lagi yang bersedia mengulurkan tangannya membantumu, ketika tidak ada yang mampu menyelamatkanmu, dimana pun aku berada, aku akan berada tepat di sisimu. Aku akan tetap di dekatmu, berdiri dengan hati yang terbuka lebar untukmu. Bahkan ketika tidak ada yang meimberikan tangan mereka padamu, aku ada untukmu. / SasoSakuSasu


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Lagu No More Heroes milik Westlife

.

.

No More Heroes

By: Akasuna no Nagi-chan

Rating: K

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance

.

.

Happy Reading minna, Don't forget to review :)

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari bersinar terang serta ditemani kicauan burung-burung dan gemerisik dedaunan yang berjatuhan. Keadaan yang membuat hati menjadi tentram tersebut ternyata tidak mempengaruhi seorang gadis muda bersurai merah muda yang tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Ia berjalan pelan dengan bahu turun dan kepala yang menunduk dalam sehingga membuatnya tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang tengah mengikuti langkahnya pelan dari belakang tanpa berniat menyapanya.

Sakura masih berjalan dengan tenang dan masih tidak menyadari pengikutnya yang sekarang tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Namun keadaan yang tenang tadi diganggu oleh suara klakson sebuah mobil biru gelap yang menepi mendekati trotoar.

"SAKURA" teriak sosok dari dalam mobil tersebut. Sakura mengabaikan panggilan tadi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun tidak dengan sosok yang mengikutinya, ia berbalik memperhatikan pengendara mobil tadi yang membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam mobil, yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang mulai berlari mengejar Sakura, sosok pengikut tadi pun dengan segera menghadang Sasuke dengan cara merentangkan tangannya.

"Jangan ganggu dia lagi" ujar sosok tadi dengan datar.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sasori" balas Sasuke dengan emosi **.**

"Tidakkah melukai hatinya sudah cukup bagimu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Haha, jangan bercanda Uchiha, aku sudah memperhatikan semuanya. Sekarang pergilah atau kau hanya akan semakin menyakitinya" Sasori pun kembali berjalan menuju sekolah meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggeram emosi.

Sasori kembali memposisikan dirinya di belakang Sakura seperti sebelumnya. Namun, tanpa ia sangka, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Sasori juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan berjalan di belakangku, Akasuna. Kurasa kau tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pelayanku" Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasori. Sasori yang mengerti pun melangkahkan kakinya memposisikan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda Haruno, dilihat darimana pun, kau yang memiliki tampang sebagai pelayan" balas Sasori dengan nada mengejek pada Sakura dan dibalas dengan cubitan kecil di lengannya.

"Kau jahat Haruno" Sasori memasang tampang memelasnya kepada Sakura yang menyebabkan Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, dasar sok imut. Hah, _arigatou_ , Sasori" ujar Sakura dengan tulus. Sasori yang mendengarnya tersenyum lega.

"Hh, _Anytime_ Haruno."

"Jadi, kau tidak mengendarai mobilmu pagi ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yah, sesekali kau butuh olahraga" balas Sasori dengan wajah sok berwibawa.

"Kau tahu, ekspresimu mengingatkanku pada sarutobi-sensei" ejek Sakura dengan tawanya yg keras.

"A-apa? Aku terlalu tampan untuk disamakan dengan Sarutobi-sensei."

"Tidak, bukan wajahmu, tapi ekspresi sok berwibawa milikmu."

"Sialan kau, ini ekpresi kerenku, para gadis bahkan rela membunuh untuk melihatnya."

" _Yeah, I'm sure about it Sasori_ " balas Sakura sarkatis. Mereka berdua kembali tertawa kemudian melemparkan beberapa ejekan serta gurauan tanpa menyadari mata hitam tengah mengawasi mereka dari dalam mobil dengan tatapan marah.

"Hah, bagaimana denganmu Haruno? Kenapa tidak menggunakan motormu?" Tanya Sasori kembali ketika mereka sudah mulai mendekati gerbang sekolah.

"Hm, aku ingin sedikit menyegarkan otakku, jadi kurasa berjalan di pagi hari lebih efektif daripada mengendarai motor" jawab Sakura disertai dengan perubahan ekspresinya.

"Kau tahu Haruno, segala sesuatu itu terjadi untuk suatu alasan. Bersabarlah, Kami-sama pasti memiliki hadiah yang jauh lebih indah untukmu" Sasori menyemangati Sakura dengan tulus yang membuat Sakura terpana.

"Waw" respon Sakura dengan wajah kagum.

"Kau terpesona dengan kebijaksanaanku?" Tanya Sasori dengan percaya diri.

"Tidak, aku terkejut dengan kenyataan kau semakin mirip dengan Sarutobi-sensei" balas Sakura dengan terang-terangan.

"Argh, aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu lagi" Sasori mendesah frustasi dan menjambak kecil surai merahnya. Tingkah Sasori kembali membuat Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengembalikan keceriaan yang sempat meninggalkan Sakura. Sasori kembali tersenyum tulus melihat Sakura yang tertawa.

"Hahaha, _arigatou_ Sasori, _hontou ni arigatou_ " ujar Sakura kembali dengan tulus.

"Sudah dua kali kau mengucapkannya, Haruno."

"E-etto, hanya saja-"

"Hm, _douitte_ Haruno" potong Sasori cepat. Sakura yang pada awalnya terkejut kemudian tertawa kecil. Setelah itu ia berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Sasori di belakangnya. Entah mengapa, dadanya sedikit berdegup kencang melihat Sasori yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Sementara Sasori hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura dan membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

Sasori pun berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya dengan tenang diiringi siulan pelan dari kedua bibirnya. Namun langkahnya dihadang oleh Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam tanpa ada yang berniat mengucapkan sesuatu. Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan melewatinya dan berhenti ketika berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Jauhi Sakura" bisik Sasuke pelan namun tegas dan mengancam. Ia hendak berlalu menuju kelasnya, namun dihentikan dengan panggilan dari Sasori.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengancamku setelah menyakitinya? Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan Sakura dan aku tidak akan melepasnya" tegas Sasori dengan suara pelan namun penuh tekanan. Sasuke yang terbakar emosi itu pun melayangkan tinjunya mengenai pipi kanan Sasori. Tidak mau kalah, Sasori juga meninju pipi kiri Sasuke dengan keras yang kemudian dibalas Sasuke hingga terjadi perkelahian yang tidak bisa dihindari.

Sementara itu Sakura tengah membaca sebuah novel di kelasnya ketika Ino mendatanginya dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah panik.

"Jidat, mantanmu dan Sasori sedang berkelahi sekarang di koridor depan kelas Sasori" ujar Ino panik yang menyebabkan novel di tangan Sakura terjatuh ke lantai. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Sakura berdiri dan berlari menuju ke arah kelas Sasori. Sesampainya di sana didapatinya Sasori dan Sasuke yang masih adu jotos sementara dikelilingi banyak siswa yang tidak berani melerai. Sakura pun menerobos deretan siswa yang mengelilingi Sasori dan Sasuke.

"Hentikan ini sekarang juga, Uchiha dan Akasuna" teriak Sakura kencang hingga menghentikan perkelahian di depannya.

"Sakura/Haruno" ujar Sasuke dan Sasori bersamaan. Mereka berhenti saling memukul satu lain dan hanya terfokus pada Sakura yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Mengapa kalian lakukan ini padaku?" Bentak Sakura dengan suara serak. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasori dan Sasuke. Sasori langsung berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah pergi. Sasuke baru saja akan mengejar Sakura, namun terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya yang membatalkan niatnya. Dengan menahan sakit dan nyeri lukanya, Sasuke pergi sebelum ketahuan guru.

Sementara itu Sasori akhirnya menemukan Sakura yang tengah duduk di atap dengan kepala tertunduk serta bahu bergetar. Sasori merasa hancur melihat Sakura yang kembali terpuruk dan kali ini ia ikut menyakiti hati Sakura. Ya, sudah sekian lama ia memiliki perasaan pada Sakura. Namun status Sakura menyebabkannya mundur dan mempercayai Sasuke akan menjaga Sakura. Namun ternyata Sasuke menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Haruno" ujar Sasori dengan segudang rasa bersalah. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya memperhatikan Sasori di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Sasori? Ini bukan salahmu, aku saja yang sedang labil" balas Sakura.

"Tidak, Haruno. Aku seharusnya tidak memancing emosi Uchiha, aku seharusnya tidak membalas perkataannya, aku seharusnya ti-" Sakura memeluk Sasori yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Bukan salahmu, Sasori. Aku memang perempuan yang cengeng. Hatiku begitu sakit mendapati kebohongan Sasuke walau sudah seminggu berlalu. Aku, aku tidak tahan lagi, rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan menangis lagi. Mataku sudah lelah menangis, tubuhku juga sudah letih menangisi seseorang yang tidak patut kutangisi. Aku, a-aku..."

"Tumpahkan saja semua, Sakura" Sasori menarik kepala Sakura ke dadanya. Sakura pun menangis keras dengan suara pelan yang menyakiti Sasori. Sementara Sakura menumpahkan kesedihannya, Sasori terus mengelus punggung Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau harus tahu aku benar-benar bersyukur dengan keberadaan dirimu. Kau lah yang membuatku tertawa setelah seminggu ini aku murung. Kau yang membuatku membalas gurauan serta lelucon setelah belakangan ini aku terus menangis. Dan kau yang mengembalikan diriku setelah beberapa hari ini aku seperti kehilangan jiwa. Ini semua karena dirimu, Sasori. Tolong, jangan lagi bebani dirimu dengan masalahku, aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti karenaku. Aku sedih melihatmu yang babak belur seperti ini gara-gara Sasuke." Sakura kembali terisak-isak.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Haruno" balas Sasori singkat.

"Tidak, Sasori. Lihatlah bagaimana keadaanmu, ini juga menyakitiku" balas Sakura dengan mata bengkak.

"Ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan menahan rasa sakit ketika kau bersama Sasuke" cetus Sasori pelan. Tanpa menunggu balasan Sakura Sasori bersiul pelan dan menyanyikan lagu untuk Sakura

 _When the waves are crashing down_

 _Pulling you to sorrow_

 _I will sail you back to shore_

'Aku telah berjanji pada diriku ketika berbagai masalah mendorongmu jatuh ke lautan kesedihan, aku akan menarikmu kembali walaupun aku harus ikut terjatuh ke dalamnya. Walau aku harus merasa sakit, tidak masalah selama aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum, Sakura.' Batin Sasori selagi masih mengelus pelan kepala Sakura di dadanya.

 _When there are no more heroes_

 _Over under, near or far_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _Standing here with open arms_

 _When there are no more heroes_

'Ketika tidak ada lagi yang bersedia mengulurkan tangannya membantumu, ketika tidak ada yang mampu menyelamatkanmu, dimana pun aku berada, aku akan tetap berada tepat di sisimu. Aku akan tetap di dekatmu, berdiri dengan tangan terbuka, dengan hati yang terbuka lebar untukmu. Bahkan ketika tidak ada yang memberikan tangan mereka padamu' Sasori terus bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

 _And through it all_

 _And through it all_

 _When you're tired and you stumble I will carry you_

'Aku akan menemanimu melewati semua rintangan, menghadapi semua masalah. Aku akan berada di belakangmu, bersiap menangkapmu jika kau terjatuh. Pada akhirnya ketika kau lelah dan terjatuh, aku akan membantumu berdiri. Jika kau tidak mampu lagi berdiri aku akan membawamu bersamaku' Sakura semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sasori.

 _When starlight falls, my love will guide you home_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When there are no more heroes_

Sakura yang sedari tadi mendengar nanyian Sasori dengan seksama merasa bahagia sekaligus sedikit malu. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambut orang yang sedang memeluknya. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Sasori bahkan ia merasa bahagia. Sasuke tidak pernah memperlakukan Sakura dengan lembut dan hangat. Tidak seperti Sasori yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik walau terkadang bertingkah menyebalkan.

 _It was you who showed me how_

 _Brought me back to glory_

 _Through hopelessness and darkest days_

 _It was breath you gave me_

Sasori mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ketika ia berada di ambang keterpurukan saat ayahnya pergi dari rumah dan ibunya bunuh diri, hanya Sakura yang ada untuknya. Bahkan walau pada saat itu Sakura hanyalah sekedar kenalannya, hanya Sakura yang mendengar segala keluh kesah Sasori serta menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Sakura lah yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Sakura lah yang menghancurkan semua obat-obat penenang Sasori. Sakura lah yang membuang semua silet Sasori. Sakura lah yang memberi nafas baru pada Sasori.

 _When there are no more heroes_

Sakura ikut menyanyikan bagian terakhir lagu yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Lagu yang sering dinyanyikannya untuk Sasori di masa terpuruknya ketika mereka duduk di bangku smp. Lagu yang mampu menenangkan Sasori, dan kali ini juga mampu menenangkan dirinya. Tangis Sakura kembali pecah, namun kali ini dikarenakan rasa harua dan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya. Sasori kembali menyanyikan bagian reff lagu tersebut dengan senyumnya. Sementara itu Sakura mengobati luka Sasori dengan air dari keran dan plaster luka dari tas Sasori. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hingga membolos pelajaran pertama.

"Aku berhutang banyak padamu, Sasori. Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak" ujar Sakura yang dibalas dengan tepukan di kepala merah mudanya.

"Aku lah yang banyak berhutang padamu, Sakura. Kurasa sebaiknya kau membersihkan wajahmu, kau terlihat seperti wanita 40 tahun" balas Sasori. Setelah mencubit pelan lengan Sasori, Sakura berdiri dan turun dari atap kemudian berjalan menuju toilet perempuan. Namun langkahnya di hadang oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, kita perlu bicara"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam, Sasori akhirnya memutuskan turun mencari Sakura. Dituruninya tangga dengan hati-hati kemudian dengan santai dilangkahkannya kakinya menyusuri koridor. Entah apa yang membawanya, Sasori berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi para siswa. Di sana dilihatnya dua sosok yang tengah berpelukan di bawah sebuah pohon. Betapa hancur hatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura" ucapnya pelan namun didengar oleh pasangan di depannya. Sakura membulatkan matanya mendapati Sasori yang berdiri dengan pandangan kosong. Sasori pun melangkah menjauhi keduanya.

-Sasori PoV-

Rasanya...sakit, benar-benar sakit. Tidak, bukan sakit dari luka akibat pukulan Sasuke, di dalam tubuhku, rasanya begitu tertekan, rasanya seperti dihantam dengan palu besar. Seharusnya aku terbiasa dengan ini, terbiasa dengan rasa sakit kasat mata ini. Tapi mengapa, mengapa rasa sakitnya tidak berkurang, mengapa?

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis walau ini menyakitkan. Tidak, a-aku tidak seharusnya menangis, aku tidak pantas menangisi Sakura. Siapa aku? Hanya seorang anak bermasalah yang diselamatkannya, aku tidak pantas untuknya. Dibandingkan Sasuke aku bukan apa-apa.

Ini tidak benar, aku seharusnya bahagia jika Sakura bahagia. Hahaha, aku tidak boleh menangis atas kebahagiaannya. Sial, mengapa menahan air mata kali ini begitu sulit? Sial, kenapa tidak berhenti mengalir? SIAL!

-Normal PoV-

Suara bel pulang berbunyi mengakhiri kegiatan belajar hari ini. Sakura dengan cepat mengemasi berbagai barangnya ke dalam tas. Bahkan ia mengacuhkan berbagai pertanyaan dari sahabat dekatnya, Ino. Saat ini hanya satu yang terlintas di kepalanya, yaitu Sasori. Sakura harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tadi, harus.

Setelah selesai, Sakura berlari menuju kelas Sasori. Namun sayangnya Sasori tidak ada di kelas, bahkan teman-temannya bilang Sasori tidak masuk kelas dari pagi. Sakura mengikuti instingnya dan berlari menuju atap. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Sakura menaiki tangganya fan membuka pintu atap. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Sasori tengah duduk memperhatikan langit dan tampaknya tidak menyadari kedatangan Sakura.

"Sasori" panggil Sakura pelan yang membuat Sasori menoleh padanya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasori, pikir Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat lemas. Dengan takut Sakura mengarahkan pandangan ke lengan Sasori dan berdoa dalam hati semoga tebakannya salah. Sayangnya keadaan berkata lain, lengan Sasori dipenuhi beberapa sayatan, setidaknya ada empat sayatan dalam dan beberapa sayatan kecil.

"Sasori apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sakura histeris dan marah.

"Ma-maaf Sakura" ujar Sasori lemah kemudian pingsan. Dengan cekatan Sakura mengambil dan merobek sapu tangannya. Diikatkannya pada sayatan Sasori yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Dilihat dari sayatannya, Sasori sudah agak lama melakukannya, mungkin sekitar 30-75 menit lalu. Sakura menghubungi ambulan dan berdoa dalam hati semoga Sasori baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Sakura mondar-mandir dengan cemas di depan pintu UGD dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Matanya bengkak, surai merah mudanya acak-acakan dan di pipinya masih terdapat jejak air mata. Namun ia tidak peduli, saat ini di pikirannya hanya ada satu, yaitu Sasori. Sakura sangat menyesal tidak mencari Sasori dengan segera. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasori, Sakura tidak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun Sakura tidak menyadari Sasuke yang mengikutinya ke rumah sakit. Sasuke yang mendengar suara ambulan di sekolah penasaran dan akhirnya mengikuti Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura yang begitu susah hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menebus kesalahannya. Ya, itu satu-satunya cara, pikir Sasuke. Didatanginya suster yang tengah kebingungan berlarian dan setelah berdiskusi sebentar, Sasuke mengikuti langkah suster tersebut.

Akhirnya pintu UGD dibuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter. Dihampirinya Sakura yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Tenanglah nak, dia baik-baik saja sekarang" ujar dokter tersebut yang mengembalikan semangat Sakura. Karena terlalu bahagia, Sakura langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pada dokter tadi. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika didapatinya Sasuke yang berbaring di tempat tidur di sebelah tempat Sasori dengan bekas jarum di lipatan sikunya.

"Saudara Akasuna kehilangan banyak darah dan sayangnya stok darah yang segolongan dengannya habis. Tetapi syukurlah Uchiha-san bersedia mendonorkan darahnya secara sukarela" jelas Dokter tadi. Sakura langsung mendatangi Sasuke dan membungkuk padanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali.

"Hn, kau memang benar-benar menyayanginya. Sekarang aku akan benar-benar mencoba merelakanmu untuk Sasori. Dibandingkan aku yang hanya bisa menyakitimu, ia jauh lebih pantas. Tak perlu berterima kasih, anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maafku" ujar Sasuke panjang kemudian menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya menangis mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berbicara panjang lebar begitu.

"Hn, aku pulang sekarang, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian" ujar Sasuke. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan UGD dengan agak sempoyongan. Ia menolak tawaran Sakura untuk membantunya. Setelah menutup pintu UGD, Sasuke bersandar pada dinding dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya. Air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya.

Ia menangisi kebodohannya selama ini dan menangisi kehilangannya. Dadanya serasa remuk dan hancur, ia ingin berteriak keras. Namun ia sadar ini adalah salahnya dan Sakura pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya. Walau berat, ia harus merelakan Sakura, ini untuk kebaikan mereka berdua. Akhirnya dengan langkah pelan Sasuke pun meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sementara itu Sakura duduk di ruangan Sasori dengan sabar. Sasori sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan perawatan. Karena tinggal sendiri di Konoha, Sakura tidak memiliki masalah tinggal di sini selama yang ia mau.

Dipandanginya wajah damai Sasori yang tertidur. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari betapa berharganya Sasori selama ini. Seharusnya ia ingat Sasori pernah mengalami depresi berat sehingga kecenderungan bunuh diri pada Sasori lumayan tinggi. Sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah, yang penting sekarang Sasori sehat dan aman. Selagi Sakura melamun, Sasori terbangun perlahan.

"Ugh, dimana aku?" Tanya Sasori dengan pelan, menyadarkan Sakura.

"Hh, di akhirat nak" balas sakura sarkatis namun dianggap serius oleh Sasori.

"Jadi kau malaikat maut? Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan Sakura?" Tanya Sasori lagi namun dibalas dengan jitakan pelan dari Sakura.

"Baka, kau di rumah sakit. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Membuatku panik hingga tampak mengerikan. Kupikir aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi kebiasaan burukmu itu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku dan bagaimana aku merasa bersalah kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu" omel Sakura diiringi mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Etto, maafkan aku. Melihatmu kembali ke Sasuke benar-benar melukaiku. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai aku tidak tahu mau kulampiaskan kemana. Aku tidak terpikir kau akan mengkhawatirkanku, karena pada akhirnya aku hanya anak bermasalah yang tidak pantas untukmu" balas Sasori tanpa berani menatap Sakura. Melihat Sasori seperti itu, Sakura menarik kepala Sasori ke pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu terluka Sasori. Yang kau lihat tadi hanya salah paham, Sasuke meminta pelukan terakhir dariku. Bahkan ia yang mendonorkan darahnya untukmu sehingga kau bisa sehat kembali seperti ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu, yang kutahu kau adalah orang yang paling kusayangi di muka bumi ini" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Benarkah Sakura? Dibadingkan dengan Sasuke aku tidak ad-"

"Sst, bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa Kami-sama akan memberi yang lebih indah? Nah, kau lah hadiah itu Sasori, hadiah terindah" bisik Sakura di telinga Sasori.

"A-aku mencintaimu Sakura" ujar Sasori dengan wajah memerah seperti rambutnya.

"Aku juga me-mencintaimu, Sasori" balas Sakura dengan wajah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

Dengan modal keberanian, Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan mengecup pelan dahi Sakura.

"Itu untuk kewarasanku yang membaik berkatmu."

Setelah itu diciumnya kedua pipi Sakura.

"Itu untuk senyum yang kau berikan untukku."

"Dan untuk hidupku yang semakin baik dengan keberadaanmu"

Dikecupnya bibir Sakura dengan kecupan lembut dan ringan. Sakura bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar dan rasanya ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Setelah itu Sasori menyatukan kedua dahi mereka dan menatap dalam ke mata emerald Sakura. Diraihnya tangan Sakura dan diletakkannya di dadanya.

" _Look into my eyes and feel my heartbeat,_ Sakura. _For the rest of my life, i swear i will carry you w_ _hen you're tired and you stumble. I'll be right beside you, standing here with open arms"_

 _"When there are no more heroes/When there are no more heroes"_

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Hah, jadi juga ternyata sequel 'If love already gone' awalnya nagi ga nyangka bakal dapat tanggapan positif, hiks *nangis terharu*gomen telat banget, soalnya kemarin itu 2 minggu nagi gabisa akses , error

Well, gimana dengan yang ini minna? Saya terinspirasi lagu westlife yang judulnya 'No more heroes' ohoho. Walau agak lebay, yang penting utang terbayar, dan untuk fans SasuSaku, gomenasai ini akhirnya SasoSaku. Sasu kan udah dapat banyak di canon, hoho.

Sebelumnya special thank's buat:

 **\- Miss. M**

 **\- Tataruka**

 **\- Uchino Sasurake**

 **\- GaemSJ**

 **\- YOktf**

 **\- Wona-chan**

 **\- Guest**

 **\- Eysha CherryBlossom**

 **\- Dan reader sekalian**

Dan maaf kalo salah tulis nama, atau review nya ga kebales, gomenasai

Terakhir tapi gak kalah penting, review ya minna san, jangan ragu buat ngasih kritikan ^^

 **Akasuna No Nagi-chan**


End file.
